Don't Mess With A Halfa It Could Be Fatal
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: ONE SHOT! Warning: Suicide. A human man comes to kidnap Danny but he doesn't know about Danny's powers. Danny messes with him and the man follows him home. Will Danny reveal his secret to save his life?


**Hey there, I felt like writing this story so badly because I had a dream about it and I just really wanted to write it. I hope you enjoy it, I have a sore head at the moment but I just HAD to write it. Read and Review, Love Kirst…**

**Description: a human comes to Fenton works late one night. For some reason the alarms haven't been working so he is undetected. He takes Danny and doesn't know that he is a ghost; he is just planning on taking Danny and hoping that the Fenton's will swap their inventions for their son. Danny wakes up in a strange mans apartment and the man comes out. Danny messes with his head a bit and then goes home. The man follows Danny and then his parents find out that Danny is half ghost! What happens to the man?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own this idea… I think… it was in a dream so, I guess I own it.**

**(Please Note: THIS IS A ONE SHOT! IMPORTANT READ THIS! IT IS ONLY A ONE SHOT, NO MORE CHAPTERS AFTERWARDS!)**

**

* * *

Don't Mess With A Halfa; It Could Be Fatal.**

Danny exited his bathroom and headed for the bed. He pulled the covers back, hopped in and pulled the covers over his body. It was a cold winter night and Danny was up later than usual. He was extremely tired because the box ghost had interrupted his sleep. Danny thought he heard something downstairs but ignored it and went to sleep.

* * *

Harry looked at a tall building in front of him. It had a huge thing on top of it. _This is the right house._ He looked around and saw that all the lights were off. _Perfect timing Harry, perfect timing. _He slowly approached the house. He opened up a window and entered.

When he landed he accidentally knocked a lamp over and cringed. He continued to explore the house. He walked upstairs and saw two bedroom doors on the right and one on the left. He decided to go with the closest door on the right and entered cautiously.

He peeked around the room and saw a teenage girl, sleeping in front of a laptop. He decided to ignore her as she didn't look very special, but very smart. He closed the door again and headed to the other door on the right. He opened it slowly and peered in.

A boy was sleeping in his bed and his bedroom was a mess. He was snoring quietly and Harry decided that this was the lucky guy. He tiptoed over to the bed and got out a bag. He noticed the boy looked very tired and picked up his body. Harry smiled when the boy didn't move or anything, he just kept snoring.

When the boy was in the bag Harry pulled a string which sealed it. He put a note on his bed side table and slowly tiptoed out of the house and headed back to his apartment. When he arrived there he got the boy out of the bag and put him on the sofa. He tied the boys' wrists together and the same with his feet. He locked all the doors and windows and went to sleep.

* * *

Danny woke up and noticed that his wrists and feet felt really sore. He looked down and saw that they were tied together. He noticed that he wasn't in his bedroom or his house anymore. He took in all of his surroundings. There was a TV, a couch, a table and a chair. The apartment didn't look lived in; it only looked like a hideout.

A man walked into the room and got the chair. He pulled it up to the sofa where Danny was sitting up and sat down on the chair.

"Where am I and why am I here?" Danny asked the man.

"Well, you are in my apartment and I have kidnapped you so that your parents will swap their inventions for you." The man informed Danny.

"Do you even KNOW who I am?" Danny asked.

"Yes, you are Daniel Fenton, son of Maddie and Jack Fenton and brother of Jasmine Fenton." The man said.

"Yes. I'm going home now." Danny yawned.

"And how do you think you are going to do that?" asked the man.

"By walking." Danny answered.

Harry pointed to the ropes around Danny's wrists and ankles but noticed that they had fallen on the floor.

"How?" asked the man.

"I'm not stupid." Danny told him as he got up and walked off.

Harry ran over to Danny and grabbed his wrist. Danny looked back at him and just ran off and out through the door. Harry ran after Danny but couldn't see where he had gone. Harry decided to walk to the Fenton's and look for Danny on the way.

* * *

Maddie knocked on her son's door and heard no answer. She shrugged and walked inside to see that her son wasn't in the room. She noticed the note on his bed side table and picked it up.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Fenton,_

_I have kidnapped your son Danny; if you want him back you must get ALL of your inventions and meet me by the docks._

Maddie started to cry. Jazz was walking past and heard the sound of crying. She walked into Danny's room and saw her mother with a note in her hand, crying. Jazz rushed over to her mother and grabbed the note out of her hand. She read the note and knew that it was a human who kidnapped Danny. She wasn't scared; she knew that Danny had ghost powers and he could get out of this mess.

Jazz ran out of the room and went to get Jack. She told him the news and he too started to cry. Maddie and Jack sat on the couch, crying their eyes out. Jazz was sitting on the couch, wondering if Danny was okay.

Suddenly the door opened and shut. Everyone looked up and saw Danny walk into the room.

"DANNY! YOU'RE OKAY!" Maddie cried with joy.

Jack and Maddie ran over to Danny who was surprised by all of this. Danny looked at Jazz who smiled and he winked at her.

"How did you get home?" Jack asked.

"I walked away from the man, he was annoying." Danny told them, being 100 honest.

"I'm so glad you are safe!" Maddie sobbed.

Suddenly the door was heard open and shut again. Everyone looked over at the door and saw a man walk in.

"THERE YOU ARE!" he yelled.

He ran over to Danny and pulled him into the kitchen. Maddie, Jack and Jazz all followed. When they got into the kitchen Danny had a green rope around him that sparkled. The man held up a gun telling Maddie, Jack and Jazz not to go any closer.

"I don't know HOW you got away last time but NOTHING can slip out of this, not even ghosts." the man said.

Danny didn't look very scared.

"Can lightning destroy it?" Danny asked.

"Well yes, but that's beside the point! You aren't getting away from me kid!" the man yelled.

"Mom, dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but this depends on my life I hope you can live with knowing this." Danny apologised.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other with weird looks on their faces and Jazz just watched to see if his plan worked. Suddenly, a blue ring appeared around Danny's waist and split in two. One travelled up while the other one travelled down, changing Danny Fenton into… Danny Phantom!

"You… your Danny… Danny Phantom! So that… that's how you… you slipped through the ropes… and my… wrist." Stuttered the man.

Danny smiled at the man and held his wrist towards the rope. A green spark came out and the rope broke. The man looked at the rope and then the gun. He put the gun against his head and ran out of the house. He stood out the front and passers by stopped walking and watched the crazy man.

The man pulled the trigger and fell to the ground, leaving a pool of blood. Danny gasped and so did everyone else, they didn't expect this. They weren't too upset about it, turns out Harry was a wanted criminal.

* * *

"Danny, we are really proud of you, if you hadn't been half ghost, you wouldn't be here right now." Maddie sighed.

Danny had finished explaining everything to his parents who didn't seem unhappy about it, they seemed proud.

"Can I test some of our inventions on you please Danny, please!" begged Jack.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. Some things never changed.

**The End.**

**

* * *

I'm sorry it is so short and rushed, I'm seriously tired and my headache just went away, I need a good night sleep for once, I better go.**

**Read and Review Folks! **

**Love Kirst…**


End file.
